


Poems of Quasimodo

by orphan_account



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Character Interpretation, Dark Fantasy, Disney References, Gothic, Multi, Poetry, References to Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of four Gothic romantic poems written and penned by the ugly cute Hunchback of Paris himself.
Relationships: Esméralda | Esmeralda & Quasimodo, Phoebus de Châteaupers/Quasimodo
Kudos: 5





	1. Notre Dame de Paris

Notre Dame, you are my home,

My hideaway,

My sanctuary. 

Remaining unfinished,

Never completed,

A Gothic church within a castle

Within the heart of France

Where the fisherman fishes, the bakers bake,

And the villagers go about their daily lives

In time to the bells that allow their sweet sound

To ring throughout 

Such a timeless city.

A city of lovers.

A city of cuisine.

A city of outcasts. 


	2. Gargoyles

The stone guardians of this holy cathedral 

Do not fear a face as ugly as mine

For we are both equally hideous

But misunderstood and mocked 

By the outsiders of society

Who do not know that they

Are harming their fellow humans.

Are we not God’s masterpiece?

Are we not works of art crafted by His hands

And given life in this world?


	3. An Ode to Esmeralda

Dance, my dear Esmeralda, dance

Waltz around inside of my mind,

Your beauty is Heaven’s light,

Your innocence and naivety is the same as

My own child’s soul. 

I will never forget your sweet smile,

Your kindness,

Your love towards me,

How unafraid you were of my monstrous form.

May you dance among the saints and angels,

My lovely friend,

My darling savior. 


	4. Brotherhood

Phoebus, you are not just a friend,

You are my brother,

My loving companion

Who has loved me in ways that 

My own master never could.

Is it love if your youth is stolen and

Your heart is broken by the man who is supposed

To protect you, feed you, dress you, teach you, nurture you, 

And protect you?

How could a man who views himself as holy

Lust obsessively over a young Romani woman and

Condemn her to be burned at the stake for the false

Crime of witchcraft

Simply because she rejected you?

I have been seen as a demon,

But I know the truth. 

I may be a monster

But I am not monstrous. 

I am not my master.

I was his prisoner.

I was his burden.

I am a monster of a man.

A manly monster. 


End file.
